


All He Wanted

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, step-family relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Watson Brewer wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



It was always a fine line to walk.

Watson didn’t want to be perceived as buying his step-children’s affections, but he wanted them to have the things they’d missed out on.

He wanted to reward Charlie for all the hard work he had put in, all the things he hadn’t complained about missing.

He wanted to help Sam buy a car, not a junker.

He wanted Kristy to have more resources for all the incredible ideas she came up with.

And yes, he wanted to spoil David Michael just a little.

He just wanted to treat them like his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
